


Mistake

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Despite the cold weather, he felt warmer than he had in months. He rested his head back against the seat and watched the moonlit snowy scenes rush past his window. As far as Arthur knew, he would be home tomorrow evening; just in time to prepare the house for Christmas Eve lunch with their families. It would be the ninth anniversary of their relationship, and no year had been such a struggle as the last one had been.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Other, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkalot2020 Challenge 2: Mistake

_ Okay perfect, I'll see you tomorrow night. xxx  _

Merlin pressed send on the message then placed his phone carefully back inside his pocket. Despite the cold weather, he felt warmer than he had in months. He rested his head back against the seat and watched the moonlit snowy scenes rush past his window. As far as Arthur knew, he would be home tomorrow evening; just in time to prepare the house for Christmas Eve lunch with their families. It would be the ninth anniversary of their relationship, and no year had been such a struggle as the last one had been. It wasn't easy working on the other side of the country, and Merlin was only able to see Arthur during end of term holidays. 

That was why for Arthur's real Christmas present, he was returning home one night early, and permanently, for he had accepted a job in Camelot University. 

He rushed home once he was off the train, opting for a taxi. It was much too cold to walk and there were no night time bus services here. He tipped the taxi driver generously and crept carefully up the front path. Inhaling deeply, he unlocked his door and anxiously made his way inside. He kicked off his shoes, so eager he was nervous, and found himself surrounded by darkness. He had hoped Arthur would be asleep. 

He decided to change downstairs and after having a drink of water and brushing his teeth, he tiptoed slowly up the stairs, using his magic to silence the creaking floorboard near the top, despite vowing never to use magic in the house. Arthur didn't need to know about this.

"Ahh!" came Arthur's voice from their room. Merlin froze, in fear that bad timing would ruin his plan.

"Oh fuck!"

His stomach sunk. That time, it didn't sound like Arthur. 

They had rules, rules set 9 years ago. Merlin wouldn't use his magic in the house, and Arthur would never use his money to try and influence Merlin. 

Perhaps he shouldn't use his magic.

I _don't want to see,_ he told himself. Regardless, he couldn't go in there. Instead, using invisible magic tendrils easing from his fingertips, he made a one way window in their bedroom door. 

_No_ , he thought as he saw Arthur, elbows and knees on the bed with a golden-eyed unknown behind him. 

Every thrust made Merlin’s stomach weaker but he couldn't help but watch.

The black-haired man was visibly larger than Merlin in all departments, though he no doubt bore a resemblance. With magic, he touched Arthur's body. His neck, his back, his hair, his dick. Merlin couldn't see, but he could feel. He was an idiot for not sensing magic here. 

He was an idiot, full stop. 

Arthur whimpered and Merlin watched every thrust that entered his body, saw every reaction in Arthur's face while this new man penetrated his lover. Merlin could feel the heightened emotions in the air, and paired with the grunting of this strange man and the sight of Arthur, debauched, engorged and willingly fucked by another person was too much. 

Had this man known that the ring Arthur bore on his ring finger was an engagement ring? Did he care? Had Arthur even told him? 

Merlin wretched, fumbling back into the banister. The hole in the door had disappeared, but the damage had been done. 

There was silence. 

All movements had stopped, and Merlin could feel no magic being used. 

"Stay quiet," he heard Arthur say. Then everything seemed to come to light. A delayed reaction brought with it an overwhelming sense of guilt. What had he done to deserve this? What had happened? Why wasn't he good enough? Was this because he moved away? 

"There's someone with magic here," the deeper voice said, and with a wave of pain like nothing he had ever felt, Merlin sobbed. 

It ripped from him, taking all the love he had ever felt with it. He scrambled down the stairs, Arthur's shouts echoing after him. 

"Merlin, I didn't know! You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow!" 

His stomach heaved again and he stuffed his fist in his mouth. He didn't want them to hear him cry. He would rather be beaten to a pulp with his magic, would rather be scorched as a child again by his abusive father. Hell, he would rather die than feel what he felt now. 

Though, despite feeling everything, he could say nothing. 

"Merlin!" he wouldn't have turned if Arthur's voice hadn't faltered, if he hadn't heard that small shred of emotion. 

He looked into his fiancé's eyes, trying with all his might to ignore his state of undress. This was the first time he found himself disgusted in Arthur's body. 

"Stay?" Arthur asked, tears in his eyes. Merlin could see his shaking legs and the whiteness of his knuckles where they grabbed the banister. 

He could also see the traitorous expression on his face. 

He said nothing. He didn't take his things, nor did he look back again. 

This was no longer his home 

This was a mistake. 


End file.
